Leading Them To Their Downfall
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Aphrodite As the tribe arrives at their camp, Soundos immediately sits down and looks frustrated at her tribe-mates. Her only friend at camp got booted and she's not happy with it. While everyone, except Heather and Jakey, head to the shelter, the two are walking towards Soundos to check on her. Heather says that people need to take the time to get to know Soundos and asks her if she would like to hang out tomorrow. Soundos fakes a tear and says she would love to. The next day, Heather, Jakey and Soundos walk in the forest. Soundos talks about something touching that happened in her life. Jakey tells Soundos something about his life, followed by Heather. As the three talk more, they get along very well. Soundos says that Marius reminds her of someone who used to bully her. She would love to play the game fair. Heather and Jakey look at each other. Quinn, Marius and Chelsea are playing a game made by Quinn. As they play, Marius brings up the fact that Jakey and Heather have been gone all day. Marius also states that he starts to distrust Jakey because he has been very quiet. Quinn agrees. Chelsea doesn't know what to think about the situation and lets the two scramble. Hephaestus The group of six are sitting together. It's very awkward as no one is saying anything. Casey looks annoyed at Aitor while Aitor looks pissed at Xing Li. Caleb looks at Pamela who makes a fool out of Aitor which gets unnoticed. As Casey, Pamela and Xing Li head to the beach to take a swim, Aitor heads to the forest to search for an idol. Joseph and Caleb stay at the beach. Joseph says that he still feels Caleb is his closest ally and he really sees them working together. Caleb smiles uncomfortable. The girls are swimming. Casey points out the fact that Joseph has been trying to work on Caleb. It will be the boys vs. the girls. Pamela says they shouldn't worry because Caleb is on their side. Xing Li then says that Aitor has been going all around in the woods to search an idol. Casey and Pamela look at each other. Casey then decides to go into the woods as well and leaves the two girls. Aitor has been running around to find an idol. As he sees Casey running around as well, he decides to crawl over the ground. He sees something laying on the ground. He quickly opens the package and grabs an idol out of it. He quickly crawls to his right and then runs away. As he runs, he looks at his idol. He laughs hysterically. As Casey runs, she doesn't seem to find an idol. Challenge Hephaestus arrives at the challenge, followed by Aphrodite. Casey and Pamela look surprised when they see Lewis got voted out. Jeff then announces that the tribe that wins today's challenge wins a special reward. That will be revealed after the challenge. Today's challenge is called 'Break Through'. The players have to roll an enormous ball through two walls. As they have destroyed them and got through, they have to break a door. Then they can run to a big wall which has a rope on it. They grab the rope and pull themselves over the wall. Then they arrive at the final stage of the challenge where they have to walk over a pole without falling off. The first tribe that reaches the finish wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes run as fast as they can to their ball and start running towards the walls. Aphrodite looks like they are on fire and break the first wall, followed by Hephaestus. It's a neck-a-neck race. Hephaestus arrives first at the door. They break it and then pull themselves over the wall. As Xing Li almost gets over, she falls and gets very hurt. Medical Team quickly checks on her and say that she has to take rest. Aphrodite needs to take out one member to make the tribes even. Quinn quickly volunteers and sits down. Aphrodite catches up as they are the first tribe to walk over the poles. Marius, Chelsea and Heather manage to walk over it without problems but Soundos falls off. She shouts in anger because she doesn't want to go home. At Hephaestus, Caleb, Casey and Joseph are done. Pamela then walks over it and reaches the finish which makes the score 4-3. Jakey runs over the poles, followed by Soundos. Aitor then runs over the poles. But who is faster? Soundos is, which means Aphrodite wins immunity! Their reward is a visit to Dream Island. Dream Island is the place where the winners of the individual immunity challenges head to. There you have dinner, a bath and/or shower and comforts. And the next morning, you will have breakfast and a visit from a former Survivor player that gives you advice. And this reward will have the Aphrodite tribe to get a sneak peek of it. Hephaestus looks jealous while Aphrodite heads to Dream Island. Dream Island Quinn, Jakey, Heather, Marius, Soundos and Chelsea arrive at the big cottage at Dream Island. Chelsea thanks her tribemates for picking her last challenge. Quinn laughs and the six are heading side where they get dinner. As they eat, Jakey brings up the fact they'll be talking to a former Survivor player tomorrow morning. Quinn hopes for someone from her original season while Marius can't wait to see Dana. The players then go to the large bathroom. The girls go first and take a bath. There is no strategy talk at all, just the girls relaxing. However, the boys are heading to the bedrooms and talk about the game. Marius speaks out his feelings about Jakey and Jakey responds with saying that he still trusts Marius. He just wants Soundos to not feel bad. As Jakey gets his stuff ready to take a shower, Marius looks suspicious. Hephaestus Casey, Aitor, Pamela, Caleb, Xing Li and Joseph arrive at camp. Casey complains about the other tribe winning such a big reward. She asks how Caleb feels and he says he's feeling rather neutral about it. Casey frowns and looks at Pamela. The two girls head into the forest. Casey starts to freak out. She has tried to look for the idol, but hasn't found it. Caleb acts strange towards her. Pamela tries to calm Casey down by saying that Caleb is with them and Aitor doesn't have the idol. Casey gets annoyed by Pamela and thinks she doesn't take her seriously. Xing Li joins the two girls and informs them about a fight that is happening between Caleb and Aitor. At camp, Caleb and Aitor are having a major fight. Aitor accuses Caleb of stealing his idol out of his bag since he was here the whole time. Joseph who is watching the scene go by looks surprised. Aitor is furious and warns Caleb. Caleb heads into the forest, not wanting to deal with Aitor. Joseph then makes a confessional, showing Aitor's idol. Tribal Council Aitor, Caleb, Casey, Joseph, Pamela and Xing Li arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Casey how she feels about losing. Casey says it sucks, especially when the other tribe got such a big reward. Jeff then asks Pamela how tribe life has been so far. Pamela says that it was all fine until Aitor became a big mess and ran around camp like a complete lunatic. Aitor raises an eyebrow as he looks at Pamela, feeling offended. Xing Li laughs at Pamela's comment. Jeff asks why she laughs and Xing Li answers that Aitor has been a complete disaster. He shouts at people, gossips about everyone and it's time for his ass to move. Aitor then stands up and looks at Xing Li. He says that she will regret this. And Caleb and Pamela will too. Joseph looks at Aitor and shakes his head. The players vote. Joseph looks at Aitor and then pulls out the idol. Aitor looks completely shocked. Joseph walks towards Jeff and tells the players that he doesn't agree with Aitor's behavior. He saw this idol laying on the ground before entering tribal council. Pamela looks suspicious at Joseph. Joseph then says that he's proving to be loyal to his tribemates by playing the idol on Xing Li. Xing Li grins as she looks at Joseph. This is a real hidden immunity idol, all votes for Xing Li won't count. First vote... . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . . Aitor . . . . . . Aitor . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Legends . . . . . . Aitor (4-0) Aitor looks extremely angry. He looks at Joseph. He tells him that he's Satan himself and he will make him pay for this. He puts his hands in the air and shouts some unknown words. Pamela looks around and asks if he's talking to one of his imaginary friends. As Aitor is done, he tells Joseph that he cursed him. Aitor gets his torch snuffed and walks away. Votes Pamela voted Aitor: "You have a big mouth, you are crazy and I just don't like you. This is a perfect vote and I'm glad to see you go home early again." Casey voted Aitor: "You tried it hun. You tried me, and you will pay for it now. Your wise words don't back you up right now do they huh?!" Xing Li voted Aitor: "Aitor, you're really messed up hahahaha. F*ck you, bye." Caleb voted Aitor: "This vote is easy as easy goes because when you start acting like a jerk to me, you're done. Next time shout at someone else, but not at me. Loser." Aitor voted Xing Li: "All this time, you have tried to take me out. You took out Jerome, but not me. You won't defeat the evil mastermind. Even if I go, I will curse you." Joseph voted Xing Li: "This vote isn't important. It's all about the move that's behind this. Trust me, you're gonna like it." Final Words "All I will say is that my evil power has never disappointed me. And it won't this time. Good bye." - Aitor, 12th Place For Aitor's exit interview, click; The After Survivor Show: Episode 5